LISTEN
by HazeKeiko
Summary: Kau tahu betapa sulitnya merangkai kembali sebuah kertas yang disobek ? sulit bukan ? jikalau bisa pastilah terlihat bekas sobekannya, dan kertas itu tak dapat kembali seperti sedia kala. Hatikupun sama seperti kertas itu, dan butuh waktu lama, untuk ku kembali seperti semula.


**LISTEN**

**UCHIHA SASUKE & HARUNO SAKURA**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

_Summary : __Kau tahu betapa sulitnya merangkai kembali sebuah kertas yang disobek ? sulit bukan ? jikalau bisa pastilah terlihat bekas sobekannya, dan kertas itu tak dapat kembali seperti sedia kala. Hatikupun sama seperti kertas itu, dan butuh waktu lama, untuk ku kembali seperti semula. _

**Hy minna san, wellcome in my first fanfict. Seperti yg kukatakn td ini adalah fanfict pertamaku, saya sangat meminta maaf pd readers semua jk masih bnyak typo yg bertebaran, dan ketidak nyambungan kata. Fanfict ini sepertinya multichapter dan kebanyakan diambil dari sudut pandang sakura. Main chara : sakura & sasuke (jlas dong ane kan fans berat sasusaku). Other chhara : hinata etc. Ke deh readers selamat membaca, jngan lupa review nya yaww ( with puppy eyes).**

**Sasusaku slight sasuhina and other pairing**

**Happy reading**

Aku memang salah karena mengharapkanmu, aku memang jahat telah memonopolimu, aku memang egois telah memaksamu, dan aku memang bodoh telah mencintaimu. Jika waktu bisa diperbaharui, bisakah aku meminta untuk tidak jatuh cinta kepadamu? Karena bagiku mencintaimu adalah dosa terbesar dan terindah bagiku.

Toktoktok

" masuk, pintu tidak ku kunci" ucapku tanpa melihat kearah pintu.

" maaf nona, tuan dan nyonya meminta anda untuk segera turun ke bawah"

" baik neesan, kau boleh keluar" aku pun segera turun menemui Tousan dan Kaasan, tadi itu Ayame, pelayan pribadi dirumahku. Dia sudah sangat lama bekerja sebagai pelayanku, kalau tidak salah sejak aku berumur 6 tahun. Umur kami hanya terpaut 5 tahun, oleh karena itu aku sudah menganggapnya seperti Neesan sendiri, kaasan dan tousan juga menyayangi Ayame. Oh ya aku Haruno Sakura, putri tunggal dari pasangan Haruno kizashi dan Haruno mebuki. Aku mempunyai warna rambut yang sangat unik layaknya namaku, PINK. Bayangkan pink! Hello adakah didunia ini yang mempunyai rambut dengan warna seaneh rambutku? Aku rasa tidak! Tanpa kusadari aku telah sampai di depan pintu ruangan keluarga. Perlahan ku buka pintu tersebut, dan sontak seluruh orang yang ada diruangan ini menoleh kepadaku.

" sayang kemarilah ada yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu" suara lembut kaasan langsung menyapa indra pendengaranku, sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum kearahku, kecuali sosok angkuh itu. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku mendekati tempat kaasan, dan aku duduk di sofa yang masih kosong. Dan sekarang didepanku duduk sosok angkuh Uchiha Sasuke. Pandangan kami bertemu, onix-emerald, hitam-hijau, tatapannya begitu menusuk, dan tajam. Aku tahu dari dulu sampai sekarang sasuke selalu membenciku.

"ehm, lebih baik kita mulai saja" suara itachi nii akhirnya menyadarkan kami semua. Aku menatap semua orang yang hadir disini, ada tousan, kaasan, mikoto baasan, fugaku jiisan, itachi nii, dan yang terakhir sasuke.

" sakura ada hal penting yang ingin tousan bicarakan padamu. Kau tahu tousan dan fugaku adalah sahabat baik. Dulu kami pernah berjanji dimasa yang akan mendatang kami akan menjodohkan kedua anak kami. Agar tali persahabatan kami tidak akan terputus" mendengar perkataan tousan aku sudah bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

" iya sayang, baasan juga sudah berbicara pada sasuke. Dan dia menyutujuinya. Benarkan sasuke?" tanya mikoto baasan pada sasuke, aku pun melihat kearah sasuke dan iya hanya menjawab dengan hn saja.

" jadi sakura, sekarang kaasan bertanya padamu. Kamu maukan dijodohkan dengan sasuke?" pertanyaan kaasan sungguh membuatku terkejut. Walaupun aku sudah tahu arah pembicaraan ini, tapi itu tak membuatku tenang. Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, dan ada rasa melilit dalam perutku. Kebiasaan saat sedang gugup. Semua menatap penuh harap padaku (kecuali sasuke tentunya). Ya tuhan apakah ini mimpi? Aku masih tetap diam, begitu banyak pertanyaan yang masih berkeliaran di kepalaku, sampai rasanya ingin pecah saja.

" b..b..baiklah kaa san, aku bersedia" ucapku terbata. Kaasan langsung memeluk tubuhku, dan mikoto baasan memeluk erat fugaku jiisan, tousan dan itachi nii hanya tersenyum, mereka kelihatan senang sekali. Sementara sasuke hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

" tapi kaasan, aku kan masih sekolah" ucapku, kaasan hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapanku.

" tenang sakura, kalian hanya bertunangan, pernikahan akan kita selenggarakan setelah kalian selesai menamatkan SMA kalian" ucap fugaku jiisan.

" oh iya, bukankah kau satu sekolah dengan baka otouto? Benarkan sakura-chan?" tanya itachi, aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku membalas jawabannya.

" benarkah? Kalau begitu kami tidak perlu mendekatkan kalian lagi." Ucap mikoto baasan dengan semangat. Mendengar itu aku hanya tersenyum kaku.

" ckk, menyusahkan" ucapan sauke sukses membuat semua orang menatapnya, fugaku jiisan dan mikoto baasan menatapnya dengan tajam. sementara tousan dan kaasan hanya memandang heran. Melihat semua tatapan itu sepertinya membuat sasuke muak, ia mendecih, dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

TBC

Hahahah sekian dulu chapter 1, upsss jangan marah-marah dulu yahh cerita membuat mual, pusing berkepanjangan dan tensi tinggi hingga stroke...

Review pliss

With love :

Hazegawa Keiko


End file.
